


Treading Currents

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods aren't supposed to commit sins. Light tries to remember that when he's with L.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading Currents

Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Death Note  
Pairing: Light/L  
Word Count: 172  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Death Note.

 

Crinkle…crinkle…

Light's sanity was slowly being devoured by the whish of candy wrappers.

Over and over, Light watched as L's ghostly translucent hand dove into the fine box of dark brown assorted chocolates (of which there were at least 30) and viciously tore off the paper before eating the candy whole.

It's a wonder he didn't choke.

Losing the last bit of his self-control, Light ripped himself away from his laptop and stomped over to the noisy bastard.

"Could I possibly have one chocolate, Ryuzaki?" He tried his best not sound desperate. It was just a piece of chocolate after all.

L turned to gaze at him with his bottomless void-like eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I need to recharge my energy. I wasted it on pointless bodily endeavors last night."

The world suddenly became red from Light Yagami's point of view. "Ryuzaki, I was with you last night," he hissed.

L's cheeks stayed pale as paste. He didn't even have the decency to blush. "All right, you can have just one…"


End file.
